The invention relates to electro-pneumatic assembly.
Mounting boards carrying both electronic and pneumatic control elements have been designed which establish both electric and pneumatic connections when the board is inserted into a rack or motherboard. These have required connections to be made between interface elements and control elements mounted on the board. Such connections entail assembly costs and result in numerous tubing loops over the board which are susceptable to snagging when the board is inserted or removed from the rack.